The Lord of the Rings
by CrystalTiger
Summary: This is going to be kind of an AU story following the story of LotR but with added characters. Please r/r!
1. Prologue

a/n: Okay, this is just the teaser for my story. I know that it is pretty much taken from the movie but the next chapters are going to be more original. This story is going to be a AU with some original characters but will follow the course of the books/movies. Please r/r and excuse my bad grammar. I'm from Germany ;)  
  
  
  
The Lord of the Rings  
  
  
  
  
  
The Prophecy  
  
  
  
(I amar prestar aen.) The world is changed (Han mathon ne nen.) I feel it in the waters. (Han mathron ne chae.) I feel it in the earth. (A han noston ned wilith.) I smell it in the air.  
  
Much that once was lost. For none now live who remember it. It all began with the forging of the Great Rings of Power. Three Rings were given to the elves: immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf- Lords: great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine. Nine rings were gifted to the race of men who above all else desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived. For another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others. And into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all. One by one, the free lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, the fought for the freedom of Middle-earth.  
  
Led by Gil-Galad, Lord of the Elves and Elendil, High King of Gondor, men and elves fought side by side against the foul creatures of Mordor: Goblins, Orcs, wild men and more. Victory was near. But the power of the Ring could not be undone. And when Sauron, bearer of the One Ring, stepped into battle, Gil-Galad was one of the first to fall. Hundreds followed him. Last was Elendil.  
  
It was in this moment, when all hope had faded that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword Narsil. But the Dark Lord broke the sword and all hope seemed lost. But with all his strength Isildur cut the Ring off the hand of the Dark Lord. Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle-earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of men are easily corrupted; and the Ring of Power has a will of its own. So when Isildur, now himself High King of Gondor, left the battle-plain, chance came that a band of Orcs passed the King and his few people. And so the Ring betrayed Isildur to his death.  
  
So the Ring of Power slipped off the King's hand and into the waters of the Anduin. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years the Ring passed out off all knowledge. Until when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer. The Ring came to the creature Gollum who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there it consumed him. The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For 500 years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave it waited. Darkness crept back in the forest of the world. Rumour grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear. And the Ring of Power perceived its time now had come. It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then, the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable: a Hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.  
  
For the time would soon come when Hobbits would shape the fortunes of all. 


	2. Chapter One

a/n: Okay, the first chapter of my story. Now I will introduce my first OC. I will really try not to make Mary Sues out of them but if I turn in that direction, please warn me!  
  
The Fellowship of the Ring  
  
Chapter One - 60 years later  
  
It was early September in Middle-earth, a beautiful start of fall with the days still warm and the leaves shimmering in many colours. The trees around Lake Nenuial - north of the Shire - were moving in the warm breeze and the water was still warm enough to bath in it. But the two men clad in dark hoods didn't look like they wanted to go swimming. Their faces were hidden and most people wouldn't have noticed them sitting by the side of the lake, not talking, just staring east over the Brandywine.  
  
One of them - a bit taller than the other - suddenly stood up and seemed to listen for something. The other person also stood up and a small smile could be seen on his face. The two men looked at each other and made their way out of the trees to the small path besides it. By now the hoof-beats were clearly heard and some moments later an elderly man clad in grey on a brown horse came into view. He noticed the two figures right away and a smile could be seen amongst his long grey beard. He put his ponited grey hat a bit back and halted his horse in front of the two men. The he jumped down the horses' back - an action betraying his looks - and hugged the smaller one of the men tightly. After that he embraced the other and the two put down their hoods, revealing a man in his early thirties and a woman in her early twenties.  
  
"Dad!" the woman said happily and grinned at the wizard. "You were really on time for once!" Gandalf the Grey returned the grin and answered: "My dear daughter, I am always on time. It is just that you are always too early." Then he became serious and continued: "Aragorn, Phoenix, the shadow is growing larger. Sauron's power is getting stronger. Rohan is weakening. Orcs are almost everywhere now. Is the Shire still safe?" When Aragorn nodded, Gandalf sighed relieved: "That is good. For I have a feeling that that won't stay this way for much longer. The time of peace is coming to an end. The rangers will still have much work to do this year, I foresay." The two rangers nodded gravely and Phoenix said: "I hoped that it wasn't that bad yet. Though I also have visions of great danger already."  
  
They stood in silence for a while until Gandalf said: "I have to continue to Bree now and then to Hobbiton, to Bilbo's birthday." At his last words, a smile lightened his face. "I hoped that you could wish him a happy birthday from us", Aragorn said. "But unfortunatly he doesn't know we are here nor that we excist."  
  
After a fast good-bye, the rangers watched the wizard ride away before going back into the wood. Phoenix sighed quietly and Aragorn laid his arm around her shoulder. "Nas anim noer [1]. He will be back, elen nin [2]." Phoenix turned to him and wanted to say something but was silenced by a passionate kiss from her long-time lover.  
  
  
  
[1] Don't be sad [2] my star  
  
a/n: Yeah, my first chapter! I know, Aragorn is actually a lot older but I like him better a few years younger. And for everybody who loves Arwen - she is also getting her share of love in this story. For anybody who loves Aragorn/Arwen - sorry! 


	3. Chapter Two

a/n: Third chapter in just one day!!! Thanks for the review!!!  
  
angelface04: Thanks so much!!! Then I'm gonna continue this story just for you *g* Write me the title of your story, as soon as you upload it! *returns salute*  
  
  
  
Chapter Two - The Shire  
  
After Gandalf had tended to his business in Bree, he had taken a carriage and made his way to the Shire. Soon after he had passed its eastern borders, he started humming an old wandering song. Some time before he reached Hobbiton, he sang the song fisrt softly to himself, than getting louder with each line: "Down from the door where it began, now far ahead the road has gone, and I must follow it if I can ... The Road goes ever on and one, down from the road where it began, now far ahead, ..."  
  
Some way before him, a young Hobbit lad was leaning on a tree, reading a book. As soon as he heard the singing, a smile crept to his face and he ran towards the near-by street. As he reached reached it, he halted and crossed his arms, his face stern set. Soon, the carriage with Gandalf on the reins had reached him and stopped on the street below him.  
  
"You're late", Frodo greeted the Istari. Gandalf looked up at the Hobbit - a rare thing happening - and said: "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." A short silence followed this words where the two desperatly tried not to laugh. Both were unsuccesful and when Gandalf started laughing, Frodo jumped down and into the open arms of the wizard. After the hug, Frodo grinned broadly at him and said: "It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" Gandalf winked at him and answered: "You didn't think I'd miss your uncle Bilbo's birthday?"  
  
While the two made their way towards Bag End - Frodo's and Bilbo's home - the Hobbit shooted questions at Gandalf: "What news of the outside world? You have to tell me everything!" Gandalf smiled down at the heir of his old friend Bilbo and asked: "Everything? You're far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural ... Well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on, much as it has this past Age. Full of its own comes and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of Hobbits. For which I am very thankful."  
  
While Gandalf and Frod were talking, all the Hobbits on the way looked up at the wizard. Many had a slightly angry look in their eyes while others seemed rather curious. When the carriage passed by a grass field where everything was made ready for a party, Gandalf exclaimed: "Ooh, the long expected party! So, how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificience?" Frod laughed. "You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar." Gandalf nodded at this words: "Now, well, that should please him." Frod agreed: "Half the Shire's been invited!" Gandalf surpressed a laugh at this: "Good gracious me!" Frodo became serious again: "He's up to something." When Gandalf didn't answer, Frodo continued: "All right then, keep ypur secrets." As Gandalf still didn't talk, Frodo said: "Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of." Gandalf backed this up: "Indeed." Frodo continued: "Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected," Gandalf shook his head a bit and exclaimed: "If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door." Frodo looked doubtful at Gandalf and said: "Whatever you did, you've been officially labelled a disturber of the peace." Gandalf threw a playfully hurt look at Frodo and asked: "Oh, really?"  
  
Suddenly about a dozen children who had made their way towards the back of the car, started screaming: "Gandalf! Gandalf's here! Gandalf!!! Fireworks, Gandalf! Gandalf!!! Fireworks, Gandalf!!!" After a moments' waiting, Gandalf magically let some fireworks loose, to which the children cheered and stared in amazment. Gandalf appreciated the children's laughter very much, thinking about when his daughter was still younger. He was torn from his thoughts when Frodo said: "I am glad you are back, Gandalf." Then the Hobbit lad jumped down the carriage while Gandalf murmured: "So am I, dear boy. So am I."  
  
  
  
a/n: Did anybody else notice that Merry and Pippin look too old at Bilbo's party? According to Tolkien there were 17 years between the party and the beginning of the Ring Quest. And Frodo is 33 at Bilbo's party - Pip is like 21 years younger. So he would have to be a child ... 


	4. Chapter Three

a/n: Come on, you guys, review!!!! Flame me, tell me to stop writing, sue me, anything but please review!!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Gandalf finished his way to Bag End, halting his carriage in front of the large Hobbit hole. He passed the small gate and knocked on the round wooden door. "No, thank you!" he heard someone inside yelling. "We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!" Gandalf chuckled and loudly asked: "And what about very old friends?" There was a moment of silence inside bag End before the door was opened by a Hobbit of seemingly 60 years of age. "Gandalf?" The grey-haired Hobbit asked, stepping out of the door frame. Gandalf smiled and said: "Bilbo Baggins." Then he kneeled down and was welcomed by his old friend with a warm hug and the words: "My dear Gandalf!" While standing up again, Gandalf responded: "Good to see you. One hundred and eleven years old. Who would believe it?" He stopped for a moment, taking a closer look at Bilbo. "You haven't aged a day", he continued a bit shocked.  
  
Bilbo didn't seem to notice Gandalf's surprise and ushered him in: "Come in, come in! Welcome, welcome!" He closed the door behind the wizard and took his hat and staff, putting it into the wardrobe. "Oh, here we are. Tea?" he asked, making his way towards the kitchen. "Or maybe something a little stronger. I've got a few bottles of the old Winyard left. 1296. Very good year. Almost as old as I am", he laughed. "It was laid down by my father. What's say we open one, eh?" Gandalf looked around teh hole and answered: "Just tea, thank you."  
  
Bilbo continued talking from the kitchen: "I was expecting you sometimes last week. Not that it matters. Your Phoenox is totally right, you come and go as you please. Always have done and always will." He was now rummaging in the kitchen and carried on: "You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid. We've only got some cold chicken and a bit of pickle ... There's some cheese. Oh no, that won't do. We've got rasberry jam, an apple tart ... But not much for afters. Oh, no, we are all right. I've just found some sponge cake." he took a step outside the kitchen, looking for Gandalf: "I can make you some eggs if you ..." He suddenly noticed that Gandalf wasn't in the living room anymore. "Gandalf? Gandalf?" Gandalf appeard behind him and said: "Just tea, thank you." Bilbo nodded: "Oh, right. You don't mind if I eat, do you?" Gandalf shook his head: "No, not at all."  
  
Just when Bilbo was ready to sit down, someone knocked at the door and a female voice was heard: "Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins!" Bilbo hid himself in front of the wall, whispering: "I'm not at home!I've got to get away from these confounded relatives, hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace." When nothing was heard from outside anymore, Bilbo stopped hiding and went on: "I want to see mountains again, mountains, Gandalf. And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book ... Oh - tea", he rembered when the water started to boil. "So, you mean to go through with your plan, then?" Bilbo nodded. "Yes, yes, it's all in hand. All the arrangements are made." "Frodo suspects something", Gandalf put in. "Of course he does. He's a Baggins! Not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle." Gandalf asked: "You will tell him, won't you?" Bilbo nodded: "Yes, yes." "He's very fond you." Bilbo nodded and sat down. "I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him. I think in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire. The woods, the fields. Little rivers. I'm old, Gandalf. I know I don't look it but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart. I feel thin. Sort of stretched, like butter, scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday. A very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to."  
  
a/n: The next chapters are going to be better, with more originality, I promise. 


	5. Chapter Four

a/n: Okay, I'm trying to make it more original from now on. To anybody reading the story, please review!!!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
While his uncle and Gandalf were talking and almost everybody in Hobbiton was preparing the big party, Frodo was walking along one of the small paths, trying to find a quiet place without anybody disturbing him.  
  
Suddenly somebody came his way - a hobbit lass. When she was near enough for Frodo to see her face, his face lit up and he walked faster towards her. Meanwhile Pearl Took had also seen her distant cousin Frodo Baggins and now tried to hide her overjoy. Being the oldest of the children of Paladin Took - with 26 years - her parents wanted her to be married in seven years. In the eyes of her family, Frodo definatly would be a great husband, being the heir of Bilbo and all that. In her eyes, Frodo was just the most handsome Hobbit in the whole Shire.  
  
"Pearl!" Frodo exclaimed as soon as reaching his secret crush. "What a pleasure to see you." His smile only widened when she turned a light shade of red and answered: "It's also great to see you, Frodo. And happy birthday to you!" Frodo chuckled at that. "I think you are the only one besides my uncle and Sam Gamgee to remember that today is also my birthday." "And your coming of age, too!" Pearl went on. "But I guess that an eleventy-first birthday is just something more spectaculare", Frodo said and continued: "Are you going anywhere special or do you have time for a little walk with me. `Cause I'm trying to get away from all that party business." Pearl smiled and nodded: "Yes, sure!" Then she fingered around in one of the pockets of her dress and found a small box. "I don't know if it is all right to give you a present already now but ...", she said and handed Frodo the box. Frodo grinned and answered: "I', always all right with people giving me presents." Then he gave Pearl his arm and he went on: "What about the two of us going down to the creek and I'm opening my present there?" Pearl nodded and arm in arm the two young hobbits walked to the litte river, making it's way through the Shire near Hobbiton.  
  
After they had reached the water, Frodo laid down his coat and the two of them sat down on it. Frodo took the box into his hands again and shook it. "I don't think you gonna find out what it is from shaking it", Pearl said laughing. For a moment Frodo was drawn to her face and would have almost forgotten his good manners but then he took a deep breath and answered: "Yes, probably not but one can always try." Then he opened the box which revealed a paper roll. Frodo unrolled it and saw that there was a poem on it. Suddenly Pearl took the paper from him and started: "Upon the hearth the fire is red, beneath the roof there is a bed; but not yet weary are our feet, still round the corner we may meet a sudden tree or standing stone that none have seen but we alone. Tree and flowers and leaf and grass, let them pass! Let them pass! Hill and water under sky, pass them by! Pass them by!" She made a break and Frodo cheered quietly. "My father taught the powem to me - it's my favorite", Pearl said. "It's beautiful", Frodo said and just wanted to contiune when they head the voice of Eglantine Took, the mother of Pearl: "Pearl! Child, where are you?" Then she saw the two hobbits and coming towards them, said: "Frodo, a pleasure to see you. pearl, we still have to get ready for the party!"  
  
When mother and daughter had passed out of his sight, Frodo laid down with the image of a laughing Pearl in front of his closed eyes and her reciting the poem in his ears.  
  
a/n: I know that in the book Frodo was taught that poem by Bilbo but whatever! 


	6. Chapter Five

a/n: Yeah, I got reviews!!!! Thanks to Little Took (don't you think a Took and a Baggins are sweet together *g*?) And thanks again to angelface04!!! To The Witch Queen: Yes, I've even read the books before I saw the movies. And I think you have to get your facts right, because FotR starts even a bit more than 3000 years after the Last Alliance. For your information, the Last Alliance was at the end of the second Age and FotR starts at the end of the third age (about 3010 T.A.). And for that Gandalf has no child, I know that, that's one of the reasons I labeled this story an AU!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
A few hours later the big party had already started and Bilbo and Frodo were busy greeting guests - and getting presents. Amongst the first guests was the family Brandybuck and Frodo grinned at his younger cousin for a moment before turning to his aunt and uncle. While his uncle Bilbo was talking to Saradoc Brandybuck, Frodo was forced to let himself be kissed once all over. And as much as he loved his aunt, he would have liked to ran away on the spot. "Frodo, dear lad, it's so good to see you", his aunt said in between kisses. "And look at you, 33 already, a real adult. And I still remember when you were that small", she continued holding her hand barely above the ground. "But were are my manners? Happy birthday, Frodo!" Frodo took a deep breath, being happy that she had stopped kissing him. "Thank you, dear aunt Esmeralda. And it's also good to see you again." Then the older Hobbit gave her son a nudge in the side. "Happy birthday, Frodo", Meriadoc Brandybuck started, "and here is your present." Frodo had a hard time surpressing a laugh but answered politely: "Thanks, Merry." When his mother had also turned to Bilbo, Merry rolled his eyes. "I hate that party dreesing!" he exclaimed. "I perfectly understand you, Merry. But just think about all the young Hobbit lasses round here!"  
  
Some minutes later, the family Frodo had mostly waited for, arrives: the Tooks. He took in a sharp breath at seeing Pearl. She was wearing a long light blue dress which was leaving her forearms free and wasn't hiding too much of her slender - at least for a Hobbit - figure. Her light brown hair was put up in some circles and she was wearing a sparling silver chain around her neck. Her green eyes also lit up when she saw Frodo who himself was dressed in a reddish-browns suit which made him look even more handsome for Pearl. After the whole family had greeted Bilbo and Frodo, they went to the other party guests.  
  
At least, some time into the party, the two Bagginses had welcomed every guest. To Frodo it really seemed that the whole Shire was there. He had never seen that many Hobbits in one place. But that was typically his uncle Bilbo. He grinned at that thought when he suddenly saw Samwise Gamgee, gardener and his best friend, sitting at one of the tables, drinking an ale. "Hey, Sam!" he cheered after reaching him. Sam was just looking up at him with a sort of longing look. When Frodo looked at teh dancers, he immediatly knew who that look was for. "Come on, Sam, aks Rosie for a dance", he tried to get Sam up. Sam shook his head, and standing up, said: "I'm just gonna have another ale." Frodo shook his head at that and grabbing Sam at his shoulders, answered: "Oh no, you don't." Then he turned him around and gave him a nudge into the arms of Rose Cotton.  
  
While he continued walking round the party - greeting some relative there, talking to some friends here - Gandalf started the fireworks. Frodo cheered at it like everybody else and suddenly Pearl appreared next to him. "Frodo!" she said happily. "Pearl", Frodo answered with a smile. "Don't you think the fireworks are fabulous?" Pearl nodded but jumped a bit at the thunder of the next fireworks. Frodo moved nearer towards her and put his arm around her waist. "The fireworks aren't gonna hurt you", he said quietly with a loving gaze in his eyes. "Not when you are here", Pearl said as quietly. At that moment Pearl remembered where they were; surounded by all their relatives and friends. She took on step to the side and breathing deeply, exclaimed: "Oh, look, it's May Gamgee over there!" Then she was away towards her friend in a second.  
  
Sighing Frodo went back towards the center of the party when he suddenly saw a dragon above his head. Running towards his uncle, he yelled: "Bilbo! Bilbo, a dragon! Get down!" Reaching his elderly uncle, he got him down with him and the dragon flew over their heads, transforming into a light ball of fire. 


	7. Chapter Six

a/n: Okay, this is the revised version of Chapter Six. I listened to some of my reviewers (and myself) and put the sex scene out. Hope you like it.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Some way outside the Shire a group of rangers was partly sitting around a low burning fire, party sleeping and partly on watch. Only two of them were a little bit away from the camp watching towards Hobbiton and listening to the faint sounds of the party.  
  
A smile crept onto Phoenix's face and she turned to Aragorn. "I bet you that my father is enjoying that fireworks the most of all. He is like some little boy playing with his toys", she added with a laugh. Aragorn joined in and moved closer to his lover. He wrapped his arm around her waist and Phoenix laid her head on his shoulder. "Why couldn't every day be as quiet as today?" she whispered. "Do you regret leaving Imladris for being a ranger?""Aragorn asked. Like him Phoenix also grew up in the safety of Rivendell after her mother had died at child birth. Phoenix shook her head and answered: "No, never. Then I would almost never have a chance to see you."  
  
Instead of answering, Aragorn took Phoenix's head between his hands and gave her a gentle kiss. She responded as gentle and smiled at him after the kiss. "You always know how to cheer me up", she said quietly. "Sure, I know you long enough by now, don't I?" Aragorn answered.  
  
Suddenly he started laughing. "What?" asked Phoenix. "Nothing. I just remember seeing you the first time. You were like half a year old and my mother wanted to show me the other child of the Dunedáin living in Imladris. And while we were visiting you, your father was also there and you weren't hungry and threw all the good food at him. That was really hilarious!" Phoenix nodded, grinning a bit. "Yeah, what elevn-year-old boys think is hilarious ..."  
  
After some littel bickering they were now again lying in each others' arms watching the stars as the fireworks were long over already. "Don't you think we should get some sleep?" Aragorn asked quietly. "We have to be awake in merely some hours." When he didn't get an answer, he noticed that Phoenix had followed his advice already and was sound asleep. Aragorn smiled down at her lovingly and soon after followed her example.  
  
a/n: To Jenna, thanks for your review. I know that Phoenix isn't quite Tolkienish but I just love that name, so I'm going to keep it. Thanks for reminding me not to get to Mary-Sueish (what other criterias are there?). For Aragorn's age, I just can't stand having him that old ... 


	8. Chapter Seven

a/n: Please, before reading this chapter, read Chapter Six again because I redid it!  
  
Chapter Seven - Six Months later  
  
Since Bilbo had left the Shire, Frodo had finally settled in in living alone at Bag End. Although everybody was still talking about the magical disappearance of Bilbo, they accepted Frodo as the new Baggins living at Bag End.  
  
'Well, except for the Sackville-Bagginses', Frodo thought with a smile, as he was walking towards the Tooks' home to visit Pearl. He was smoothly dressed and carried a small bunch of flowers and a picnic basket. For the past half a year, the two Hobbits had grown closer and it was also Pearl who had helped him very much at living without Bilbo. They were visiting each other at regular basis and it was always a great time for both of them. Although it were about two hours from Hobbiton to Bucktown, they were seeing each other at least twice a week.  
  
At reaching the Took hole, Frodo saw his young cousin Peregrin - or Pippin, as he preferred to be called - playing in the garden with Merry. Frodo had to laugh at that sight. A tweenager playing with a teenager, and Merry seemed to enjoy it, too. At seeing him, the two waved to Frodo who waved back and then knocked on the door.  
  
Some moments later the door was opened by Pearl who smiled broudly at Frodo. Frodo smiled back and handed the flowers to her. "I hope you like them", he said. "Yes", Pearl answered, "they are beautiful. I'm going to place them in my room to remind me of you." Frodo turned a bit red at that and Pearl hid a grin. "Don't you want to come in?" she asked. "Than I'm going to put the flowers away and you can tell me what you planned for today." Frodo stepped into the hole which was almost as big as bag End and went into the living room to wait for Pearl.  
  
When she came back, Frodo asked: "Where are your parents?" Pearl answered while she made some tea: "Oh, mother is shopping with Pimpernel and Pervinca and father is over at the pub. So, we are all alone except for Merry and Pippin outside." That moment, the tea was ready and Pearl poured some of it in two cups, handing Frodo one and keeping the other for herself. "So, what do we want to do today?" Pearl wanted to know when she was sitting down next to Frodo. "I thought we could go to the river and have a little picnic." "Oh, that's a wonderful idea!" Pearl exclaimed. "Yes?!" Frodo half-asked half-stated happily. "We just have to go to bag End to get the food first and then we have the rest of the for us."  
  
After they had drunk their tea, they made ready to go and they left the hole. "Pippin, Merry!" Pearl called. The two young Hobbits came running and halted before her. "Yes, sister dear?" Pippin asked jokingly. "Very funny, young one. Frodo and me are going out now. So, if you want something or anything happens you just go over to Aunt Rosamunda and Uncle Odovacar, all right?" The two rolled their eyes but nodded anyways, not intending to visit their elderly relatives.  
  
Frodo and Pearl went on arm and arm and Frodo had the basket in his other hand. Soon they left the street and went into the woods. There they reached a quiet clearing where Frodo placed the blanket and put the food on it. They sat down next to each other and started eating, besides talking about everything and nothing.  
  
Soon, most of the food was eaten and they put the rests into the basket. Thereby Frodo touched Pearls hand accidently, looking up at her a bit emeressed. She just smiled at him and took his hand into her. Frodo eyes went big as he saw what she was doing. Both of them had almost stopped breathing. Frodo made the first step, leaning forwards. Pearl slowly closed her eyes and Frodo placed hsi free hand at the back of her head. Slowly their lips met and they kissed very gently. When they released each others' lips, they were at first too stunned to say anything and their hands were still entwined. Suddenly Pearl laughed and said quietly, lovingly: "I waited so long for this." Frodo also laughed and answered: "You, too? Than why didn't we do that sometimes earlier in the last six months?"  
  
Later that day, after many kisses, Frodo and Pearl were back at the Tooks' hole. It was still light but the sun was already starting to set. "Do you want to eat dinner with us?" Pearl asked. "Sure", Frodo who was happy about every moment he spent with Pearl, answered.  
  
a/n: Okay, the dinner is coming in the next chapter. Hope you like it. 


	9. Chapter Eight

a/n: Thanks again to angelface04 for reviewing all my chapters ;)  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
When Frodo and Peral entered the Tooks' home, the table in the huge dining room was already richly layed and not only was the whole family of Paladin II Took there but also Merry with his parents Saradoc and Esmeralda. They were warmly greeted by everybody. They sat down next to each other on a bank wich was still free - abd by the look in Eglantine Took eyes fully on purpose.  
  
After the second-last meal of the day was finished, the female Hobbits went into the kitchen to tidy up while Paladin, Saradoc and Frodo went outside for a smoke and an ale. Merry and Pippin who were still too young for that, so they locked themselves in Pippin's room to "think up that terrible pranks of them", like their mothers had placed it.  
  
After some time Frodo excused himself and went inside to look for Pearl. He found her in the dining room where she cleaned up the table. "Pearl," Frodo said, "do you think I could, well, ask your parents if I ... you know ...", he trailed off lost for words. "Yes?" Pearl asked who was pretty sure she knew what he wanted to ask but also wanted to hear the words from him. Frodo turned red and continued: "You know, I could ask them if we ... you and I could be together." Having that out Frodo took a deep breath when suddenly Pearl's arms were around his neck. "Well, sure!" she exclaimed happily. Then she took herself together and answered more politly: "I would be honoured."  
  
Hand in hand they went into the kitchen and Pearl said: "Mother, Frodo has something he wants to ask you and father." Eglantine smiled at her long- distant nehew and answered: "Sure you can ask us something, my lad." She went to the next window, opened it and asked her husband who sat below it: "Paladin, darling, would you join us inside for a moment?" Muttering something about being disturbed in a lovely talk the Thain went inside.  
  
"Yes?" he wanted to know when standing in front of his wife. "Frodo here wants to ask as something", she answered and went over to stand beside him. With that tone in her voice, Paladin was pretty sure what this question was about and he wouldn't say no. A baggins always was a good match.  
  
"Yes, Frodo. What do you want to know from us?" he asked. "Well, Aunt Eglantine, Uncle Paladin, I wanted to ask you ... since Pearl is all right with it ... if you would give us your blessings if we wanted to be together." While Frodo had been talking, Pearl had moved to stand besides him and the two were now holding each others' hand. Paladin and his wife smiled broudly and Paladin answered: "Frodo, I can speak for my wife and me when I say that we would be very happy to see you two as a couple." After that words, everybody hugged everyone else and Pervinca and Pimpernel who were standing beind a corner the whole time came also over to congratulate their sister. 


End file.
